


慢性中毒番外1

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	慢性中毒番外1

“唔——”好热，越来越热，热的受不了。

 

“嗯......呜…呼呜...……”痒，太痒了。浑身上下的痒意似乎都叫嚣着向那个难以启齿的地方争先恐后的汇集着。

 

星期天的早晨太阳照的人抬不起头来，平静无风，却没有一丝阳光透过这间裹了两层酒红色的厚重窗帘照射进来。

 

朴志训睁开沉重的眼皮，淫靡而情色的一幕赫然出现在他眼前。他浑身赤裸着，睡前好好穿着的睡衣不知道什么时候被身上这辛苦耕耘的人剥的一丝不挂。双臂无力的摊在床上，两条光滑的小腿大敞着也被人握着膝弯架在他结实的臂膀上，随着那人剧烈的动作晃个不停。那把他唤醒的无尽的热度和痒意来自他身后吞吐着不断进进出出的地方，正操干的他又酸又麻。

 

“你醒啦？”做着坏事的男人俯下身来，与他四目相接露出一个满含爱意的微笑，罂粟的味道扑鼻而来，他伸出舌头珍惜的亲吻着被他干着的青年，反复骚刮他的上颚逼他发出颤抖的嘤咛。

 

这已经是这个月朴志训第三次被干醒了。

 

他睁着浮肿的眼睛，艰难的把手环住Alpha的脖子，目光同他黏在一起，就怎么看也看不够，只能放纵着自己同他亲了又亲。

 

性器还在他的体内突突的跳着，吻渐渐转移到他脖颈后的腺体。赖冠霖用虎牙轻轻的刺着那脆弱的器官，又用舌头反复黏靡的舔舐嘬动，惹的怀中人焦躁的不住颤抖着。

 

榛子巧克力味弥漫了一室。

 

赖冠霖重新握住他的两条腿把人掰正，在他的身体内进进出出，放肆的“滋滋”做着活塞运动。与他成结后的Omega同他做爱无比契合，身下人湿润的小穴饥渴的张着嘴，喂不饱似的不断吮吸着火热的坚挺。粗长的性器不知疲惫的操干着，进入那只为他一个人打开的，紧致的最深处。

 

“嗯……啊………嗯……唔唔……冠……冠霖…”朴志训胸膛剧烈起伏着，还没睡醒的身体艰难的配合着正干的起劲的爱人。他的腿一直被高高的举着，这会酸的厉害，但是他却连收都收不回来。

 

赖冠霖跪坐在他腿间动作越来越激烈，他把他软的不成样子的腿折到胸前，将他的下身完全暴露在外面，粗大的性器把脆弱的后穴欺负的媚肉外翻，此刻正可怜巴巴的张着嘴委屈的含着他的硕大器官，涓涓吐出肠液。赖冠霖下腹一紧，眼睛都红了，他疯狂的操干着这含着他坚挺的男人，整根进入，又整根抽出，再整根进入，抵在他的穴心来回研磨。

 

“不……呃……救……救命……慢……慢点你…………”朴志训被干的连救命都喊出来了，他眼冒金星，头被激烈的动作顶的差点撞到床头，又被那人体贴的拉回来，按在胯上重重的操，“冠……唔……冠霖……一大早……呃……你疯了吗……唔唔…”同样的话他已经说了几百遍了。

 

赖冠霖耸动着精瘦的腰，着迷的舔着他唇边溢出的津液，望着他彻底失神的眼睛，干脆利落的回答他，“对。”然后复又抱紧他挺动着，把朴志训干了个里外皆湿。喷香松软而又可爱多情的Omega躺在怀里，还是他最爱之人，任何一个Alpha都不可能把持得住。

 

平躺着操干了一会，赖冠霖又把他拉起来，面对面坐着干他。朴志训呜呜哀叫的呻吟着，没什么力气的用一双兔爪推他的胸。毕竟是白天，没开窗帘的屋内视线清晰，这么近的距离赖冠霖可以清楚的看到朴志训是怎么吞吐着他的性器被干的失神的。

 

朴志训感受到了这人在他绯红的脸颊和湿漉漉的身上来回打量的视线，这么近距离的被所爱之人看着做爱让他羞的满脸通红，他单手捂住脸，喘息着哀求道，“你……唔……你快点…”

 

赖冠霖一只手衔住他的双手不让他捂，另一只手环住他的腰把他抱紧，五秒一下的重重操弄着，他听着朴志训随着他的频率不断发出“嗯…嗯…”的粗喘，头像断了线的风筝后仰着眼睛都快翻出来了，凑到他的耳边吹气，“如你所愿。”他箍住怀中的Omega开始最后的冲刺，干的那娇小的身形在他怀里不断激烈的挣扎也没有放过他，性器涨大到快要把人撑爆的尺寸他才勃发着射出来。

 

朴志训艰难的大敞着腿摊在床上喘气，他管不了那么多了，剧烈的晨间运动让他根本没有力气动一下。左手无名指上的戒指在昏暗的室内闪着幽幽的银光，这样被干的失去理智的日子在他结婚之后发生的频率似乎越来越高了。

 

最后还是Alpha抱着软成一团的人去浴室做的清理，又把他抱到餐桌上吃早饭，家里仆人一堆他也没什么可害羞的，次数多了这些人也都见怪不怪了。

 

朴志训挣扎着下地扶着腰就要去婴儿室看孩子，被赖冠霖一把拦住，“哥，没事的，我刚去看过了，”他笑着宽慰道，“奶妈喂过刚睡下了，你一进去又要把他吵醒了。”

 

朴志训犹豫的看着他，半晌才点点头说了声好吧落座吃饭。

 

日子过的可真快，不知不觉间朴志训已经跟身旁的青年结婚快满一年了，他们的第一个孩子也即将迎来一周岁的生日。

 

饭后朴志训帮赖冠霖收拾着行李，那人又要去国外拍戏呆三周左右的时间。他们结婚这些日子以来几乎成天腻在一起，很少有分开的时候。朴志训把带着那人熟悉体香的衣服一件件放进箱子的时候心里别提有多不舍了，分别的时候他被那人揪住狠狠的亲了又亲，又被摸着他红通通的眼圈说了句乖乖等我回来才离开的。

 

朴志训望着空荡荡的房子内心一片寂寥。

 

好在现在他们有孩子了。那孩子还随了朴志训的心愿，模子就跟赖冠霖一样刻出来似的。

 

朴志训从一年前生下他跟那个Alpha的孩子之后就减少了工作的强度，花更多的心思陪伴嗷嗷待哺的婴儿和贴心的爱人。结婚之后的日子每天都像梦一般美好，他被推上云端，常常后怕着自己是不是活在虚幻里。

 

过了没两天裴珍映来家里做客，声称是赖冠霖要他来多陪陪他。明明是裴公子亲自找上门来的，那人却时不时傻笑的看着手机，信息发个没完没了。朴志训好奇的凑过去：

 

“黄……什么泫是谁啊？”

 

裴珍映一把把手机抢走，嗔怪道：“表哥！你干嘛偷看我隐私啊？”

 

朴志训八卦的来回打量他，裴少爷半天才红个脸喏喏道：“没谁…就是，就是一个刚认识的制作人而已。”

 

肯定有奸情。

 

裴珍映手忙脚乱的岔开话题，又吵着要看小外甥。朴志训没好气的叫保姆把孩子抱给他，裴珍映抱着不到一岁大点的奶团子，心都快软化了。

 

“表哥，你跟冠霖没想着再要一个吗？”

 

朴志训愣了一下，他们一家三口的日子过得太幸福了，他还真没想过这件事：“暂且没这计划吧，我也才生完不到一年，先过着三人世界再说吧。”

 

裴珍映撇撇嘴，“你也没问过冠霖，没准他想呢？”

 

他俩这一年以来房事可着实没少干，里里外外翻着花样在家里的角角落落都有他们欢爱的痕迹。虽然有了孩子但家里佣人保姆请了一大堆，两个大男人对着一坨奶团子总是有点手足无措。所以大部分的照料工作都交给了阿姨，这就给了正是血气方刚的新婚夫夫更多的探讨身体奥秘的时间。不过他们基本都做着避孕措施，再加上Omega除了发情期前后一个礼拜是最容易受孕的其他时候的概率也没有那么大，这事儿就没提上过议程。

 

赖冠霖不在的日子里朴志训每天忙忙工作，见见朋友，回家伺候小祖宗，思念他的时候就跟他发发视频通话，日子也过得不亦乐乎。

 

两周之后的一天朴志训照例在下班后回家，喂孩子吃了饭又哄睡了，他坐在沙发上正打算跟赖冠霖来个视频连线门就被扭开了。朴志训惊讶的回过头，正对上赖冠霖那双明亮的凤眼。

 

他震惊的手机都掉了，“怎，怎么回来的这么早？”

 

赖冠霖放下行李箱，笑着向他张开手臂，“拍摄提前结束了，想给哥一个惊喜。怎么，不开心吗？”

 

朴志训兴奋的猴子一样窜到他身上对着人就是又亲又啃，赖冠霖迷恋的舔着他饱满的双唇，喘息着说，“我先去看眼孩子。”他搂着朴志训进了侧卧，他们的孩子正静静地躺在婴儿车里甜甜的做着梦，赖冠霖看着沉睡的婴儿，又看了眼依在他身边的朴志训，幸福感都快盛不下溢出来了。他把两个人都分别亲了亲，又搂着朴志训吻着他的头顶，嗅着他熟悉的味道对他说，“志训哥，真的谢谢你。”

 

谢谢你陪在我身边，谢谢你给了我一个家。

 

俗话说小别胜新欢，两人出了婴儿的卧房就四肢纠缠着激烈的吻在一起，赖冠霖搅动着怀中人的舌头霸道的夺走了他的呼吸，不断发出啧啧的水声，凶狠的力道撞的朴志训牙床都疼。两个人都情热的厉害，衣服裤子从客厅一路脱到了他们合居的卧室。

 

把门上了锁，朴志训还没来得及往床上指，就被人抵着门揪住了半勃的性器，他瞬间什么话都说不出来。

 

“啊……轻……轻点………”

 

他难耐的抓住给予他快乐的那双手，滴着水的器官被从头到顶整根爱抚，被人包裹在手里反复揉搓，习惯了之后就又爽又暖，快速的套弄让他不断发出低沉的淫叫。前端被舒爽的服侍着，后穴也被强硬的塞入两根湿漉漉的手指头，他配合着打开腿，方便那人的动作。

 

赖冠霖一边套弄着他，一边勾着脚从抽屉里拽出安全套，胡乱的套在半勃着一直顶在朴志训小腹上的坚硬。Omega的后穴在肠液的分泌和手指的扩张下已经足够湿润了，他抬起那人的一条腿架在手臂上，对准入口就如同无数个翻云覆雨的夜，恶狠狠的贯穿了他。

 

“啊————”朴志训仰着头艰难的喘着气，扩展着甬道极力配合适应着这个进入他的人。自从他们表明心迹，再没有那些掖掖藏藏的事情了之后，赖冠霖在性事上对他的霸道跟强占就都展露无余，在床上本就柔弱的Omega只能被迫去接受。

 

Alpha扶好他那条腿，就一分钟都不耽搁的提着胯猛烈的进出，粗大的器官摩擦着紧致的甬道不断制造着情热的电流，穴心像遇到了打桩机般被反复撞击碾压，连接的入口那做着坏事的孽根反复扑哧扑哧躁动个不停，干了他没几下朴志训就承受不了了。

 

“啊……叫你……轻……轻一点，”朴志训随着被撞击的频率抖个不停，“每……每次都…唔……啊………这么大力……力气。”

 

无奈他抱怨的人不会理他，只会用把他按死在粗大器官上的力道顶进穴心，还不死心的猛劲往里钻，操干的朴志训穴口的肉囊收缩个不停，精关大开的连火热进出的性器都快咬不住了。

 

“啊……唔………不………嗯嗯………”他红着脸呻吟不断，后穴传来的刺激叫他又想逃离又贪婪的索取。

 

赖冠霖堵住他哀哀叫唤的嘴，把娇小的Omega死抵在门上火热的一遍遍贯穿着，听他从嗓子里挤出的难耐的气音就心痒的不行，门被他撞的咣咣直响。站着狠插了他十几分钟，在那人立在地上的一条腿都快软下去的时候两个人才先后射出来。

 

赖冠霖半抱着被干的水汪汪软成一团的Omega进了浴室往浴缸里注了半缸温水，两个人同时坐了进去。在朴志训还沉浸在刚刚性爱的高潮中回不过神来的时候，赖冠霖已经帮他细细的用毛巾擦过全身，此刻正帮他清理身后那难以启齿的部位。

 

他已经习惯被爱人这样体贴照顾了，所以当赖冠霖拍拍他屁股叫他稍微撅起来一点的时候他也听话照做了。柔软的臀瓣被掰开，毛巾伴着热度偏高的温水温柔擦拭着被干的外翻的甬道，又痛又刺激，一股渐渐窜上的酥痒再度在下腹聚集。

 

随着毛巾在内里的不断骚刮，快感越来越强烈，他咬紧牙关，却一个没忍住，身前的性器在水下突突的流出浓稠的水来。

 

青年的动作一下顿住了。

 

朴志训回过头，在水汽的氤蒸下Omega原本就可爱非常的脸颊红扑扑的，花瓣一样水润的嘴唇开开合合，一双温柔的兔眼明亮又天真，还有湿润的蓬松碎发垂在耳间。赖冠霖真是爱死了这个人。

 

有什么火热的欲望再次对准了他身后那隐蔽的地方，不住的在入口试探，朴志训绝望的看着那人重新写满了情欲的双眼，“够了，唔——————”

 

勃起的欲望露出一截，又重新带着热水的高温干进去，再抽出一截，复又按住他的胯插回去。赖冠霖咬住他的耳朵，“谁说够了，”他狠狠的顶弄着怀里呜咽的男人，“我还没够。”

 

他背靠着浴缸壁，把人固定在怀里，掷住他的腰在胀大的孽根上自下而上的起起伏伏。朴志训艰难的扶着浴缸的把手，觉得那混蛋都快把性器顶穿他的肚子了，哗啦哗啦的水声伴随着扑哧扑哧的交合声刺激着他脆弱的神经，他仰着头满脸潮红的不断呻吟：

 

“嗯………呃………慢、慢点………啊”

 

他想说点什么，却什么都说不出来，只能意识涣散的被人抱在怀里吞吐着火热的性器反复贯穿着，嘴里说着不要湿软的后穴却贪婪的吸着那硬物，发出滋滋的声响。

 

紧致的咬个不停的内壁伴着温热的热水也把赖冠霖刺激的满脸通红，他觉得自己能干死在这个人身上。他急躁的把Omega往浴壁上一按，揪住他的腰往后一扯，就着跪在水里的姿势疯狂的干着他。

 

朴志训觉的自己的神智都要被操弄出体外了，“不……不行了………真的……啊啊……你……快点……嗯……”他的膝盖痉挛的打着颤，整个人就要往水里栽，可是身后那变着角度的抽插还是一分钟没停下来，他就又被人在水里干射了一次。

 

高潮后的空虚让他一下就失神的倒了下来，赖冠霖接住他湿漉漉的身体，好心的把还硬着的性器往后退，暂时放过了他，彻底退出的时候穴口还发出‘啵’的一声。他翻身抱起被干散了架的人迈出了浴缸，把他放在洗手台上。

 

朴志训斜靠着这人小口小口的喘着气，AO的信息素在狭小的浴室里纠缠不已，就像此刻的这两个人。

 

他敞着腿，想艰难的合拢。赖冠霖察觉到了他的动作，强势的挤到他的腿间，对着那酥软的后穴，还没等他开口拒绝就又是一个深入。这次还是进的极深，外头的两颗蛋都快要叫嚣着挤进来了。

 

朴志训被他突然的操干刺激的眼泪都流了出来，“冠霖，你好得…呃…等我喘口气啊…”

 

Alpha爱怜的亲了亲他被反复疼爱后红通通的脸颊，“这就让你喘口气。”说着他继续把性器深埋在爱人的身体里，一手拿起吹风机插上电源，呼呼的给朴志训吹起了头发。

 

朴志训别扭的咧着腿坐在光溜溜的洗手台上，后穴艰难的含着那安静下来但是脉络在突突直跳的性器。他的甬道被这个怪物玩意儿撑的满满涨涨就快要爆炸，却仍是坏心的抵在他的穴心处一动不动，这种隔靴搔痒的痛苦刺激的他浑身通红的发着抖，大腿根处传来一波一波的痉挛。

 

赖冠霖死死的盯着这个正被他干的人，一头蓬松的褐发随着鼓风机的吹动乖顺的任由他摆弄，水润欲滴的嘴唇止不住的颤抖，小巧的鼻翼也因为情欲微微扇动着，大大的兔子眼睛更是早已经失了神。明明是他的哥哥生活上为人处事处处护着他，却总在面对他的时候才肯躺在他身下把最脆弱的一面最紧致的内里露出来让他肆意欺负。他何德何能才能拥有这么好的人。

 

他们十指紧扣，无名指上的银圈贴在一起，无时无刻不在提醒着那个让他倍感幸福的事实。

 

这个Omega是属于他的。

 

赖冠霖把吹风机放下，胡噜了一把还潮湿着的兔毛。凑上去舔着他的嘴唇抽动性器开始狠干他，一边问，“这么想要为什么不肯说？”朴志训呜咽了一声，实在被干的狠了张嘴没什么力气的用一口奶牙咬住他的肩膀承受着一波波的刺激，大腿根被人反复摩擦，啪啪作响。

 

“你…嗯…你以为谁都…呃…啊…可以这么欺负我？”朴志训被人紧紧圈在怀里，又深又重的操弄着，“要不是你……要不是你…呃…我…啊————”

 

他被这个Alpha猛的抱紧站了起来，一屁股坐在那进出个不停的孽根上，重力让欲望进入了前所未有的深度，朴志训哭着尖叫出声，他觉得他已经被这个人插死了。

 

赖冠霖边插着他就边往外走，他不得不抱住身上人的脖子以防掉下去，被肆意蹂躏的后穴随着人迈步的动作强迫深含着来回吞吐勃发的阴茎，疼的突突直冒警报。当朴志训以为自己快晕过去了的时候他再度被人放到了客厅那截窄窄的沙发上，一条腿疲软的撑在地上，一条腿搭在沙发椅背上，身上的男人再次握紧了他青紫一片的腰面对面的进行着最后的冲刺。

 

明明只比他大了两岁但朴志训却觉得自己的体力和他相比似乎更像个50岁的中年男人，完全没有可比性。赖冠霖趴在他身上辛苦耕耘，使不完的热情不断播撒给他。

 

“啊……不要了……真的……嗯…”他头弯到一侧，从脸红到脖子，叫的青筋都出来了，“好冠霖…呃…求你了…嗯啊……放过…嗯…我吧……”

 

坚挺的性器刮着内壁整根抽出，朴志训还来不及反应就又被按着肩膀狠狠贯穿，反复了几次之后就再次坏心眼抵在酸胀的穴心上不肯移动，赖冠霖执着而霸道的盯着身下神色溃散的年轻男人，问他，“哥哥爱不爱我？”

 

又是重复的戏码，好像每次做爱都要几次三番上演个几遍，非要那人说出一个肯定的答案才好叫他心安。

 

朴志训被他来回的肆意操弄早已溃不成军，杵在穴心勃勃跳动却不肯移动半寸的欲望酸的他手指骨节都泛白了，他渴望的不断收缩着后穴祈祷着那人能好心的救救他的痒，但是没用。

 

他只能烦躁的把手插进身上男人的发间凭着仅存的本能回答他，“爱…爱……嗯唔…你真的…够了…啊…”

 

赖冠霖看着爱人躺在他身下因为他的操弄不断高潮的样子内心也悸动不已。他继续着抽插的动作，快要射精的性器胀的老大，Alpha又掰正身下人的脸，舔着他颤抖的眼皮，“哥，你再给我生个孩子吧？”

 

朴志训缓了半天才明白他在说什么，他艰难的睁开眼睛，“嗯……是什么…呃…意思？”

 

身后的摩擦还在火热的进行着，“你快到发情期了吧？”狠干着他的男人体贴的问道，“我喜欢孩子，只要是你生的，多少个我都喜欢。”他挺起腰重顶了他两下，“距离你上回生完已经过去一年了，我觉得也是时候再要一个了。”

 

他把他的两条腿都抬起来，疯狂的挺动着下身，激烈的在后穴进进出出，“这回再要一个和你一模一样的。”

 

朴志训扣紧了沙发坐垫被干的直往上窜，他什么理智都没有了，快感让他的大脑一片空白，张开嘴只能发出剧烈的喘息，“你…嗯…你这个……啊啊…混蛋…都没…呃……嗯跟我……商量过…啊…不——”火辣辣的精液射进了Omega柔软的生殖腔，烫的他绷直了脚背跟着射了出来，虽然他早已没什么东西可射的了。

 

总算疲软下来的怪物从他身体里退了出来，带出的精液迷散在他的大腿和黑色的沙发垫上淫靡又情色，激情结束他身子发着抖，眼睛一翻直接晕了过去。

 

做了坏事的Alpha这会只能愧疚着小心翼翼的帮虚弱的Omega做着清洁，把他内侧一片通红的大腿擦干净合拢，摸了摸人的头没有发烧，才把已经不知道第几次被干晕了过去的可怜人打横抱起来，把他无力垂下去的手拉起来握紧，轻轻放在卧室的床上。安睡在乳白色床单上的这人青青紫紫的痕迹从腰侧向下蔓延到大腿、小腿，无不证明着这个omega是被怎么狠狠疼爱过的。

 

赖冠霖也爬过去侧躺在他身侧，把朴志训搂在怀里贴在他的胸口，轻轻扶着他额上的碎发，不断不断的吻着他，内心对他的爱意好像怎么也表达不够。散着榛子巧克力香味的人眼皮微微颤抖着，嘤咛出声，身子不由自主的贴近他。

 

在那些他们彼此猜测和误会着的日子里，他对朴志训那些隐秘的爱似乎还能瞒得住，用剑挑，用火烧，都能憋足了劲绷住。但是自从他们表明了心意，甚至发展到有了孩子还结了婚，赖冠霖就不敢告诉他他有多爱他。

 

他怕他吓到。

 

赖冠霖顺着他的动作把爱人紧紧抱住，就像抱住了自己的全世界。

 

一夜好梦。


End file.
